Prior to the present invention it has been very difficult to prepare coarse concentrated hematite for use in catalytic and similar processes, because of the tendency to obtain in the coarse concentrate too high a percentage of fines, that is, more than about 1% -20 mesh. It is known that iron oxide catalysts and/or absorbents containing too high a concentration of fines will tend to interfere with the chemical processes to be treated or catalyzed, and the fines tend to be carried into the process stream. An economic method for preparing a coarse, low fines product has not been known prior to the present invention.